


Of Dwarven Bondage

by MocaJava



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, beard bondage, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/pseuds/MocaJava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=194750#t194750">this prompt</a> on the Hobbit Kink Meme: </p><p>"Inspired by <a href="http://ilikelookingatnakedmen.tumblr.com/image/38300515993">this</a> image (NSFW)</p><p>Dwarven beard bondage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dwarven Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see how Nori’s beard was all down after the barrel ride? That beard is _long_. I’ve been strangely aroused by it ever since. So when i saw this prompt I thought it was perfect.

Nori had a lot of admiration for Bifur. The badger-haired Dwarf was a skilled craftsman, and that axe in his head...well, to survive a wound like that was considered extremely virile and sexy to other Dwarves. Nori had not failed to be affected by it and had been dropping hints for weeks that he’d fancy a tumble if the older Dwarf was amicable.

Once they got to Laketown, and the mountain loomed ahead, Nori had decided subtlety was overrated. If he was going to die, he was going to do it well-fucked. He’d approached Bifur and asked if he’d be willing to help him get his beard back in order and given the older Dwarf his best bedroom eyes. Bifur hadn’t failed to get the message and the two had gone off to find a private spot to carry on.

Nori let Bifur untangle the long braids at his chin and shivered in delight as the older Dwarf began to comb his fingers through the auburn hair. **”Beard so long. So pretty. Should not keep bound up,”** Bifur said.

“Not a good idea to leave something hangin’ down to grab onto, not in my line of work,” Nori said, his breath quickening as Bifur’s fingers began to tug none too gently as he continued to separate the tangled strands.

 **”This pretty too,”** Bifur said, tugging the already loose braids of Nori’s ruined hairdo completely apart with his free hand. **”Want to grab while I take you.”**

Fuck. Yes.

The next few minutes were a flurry of beard twisting, clashing tongues, biting lips. The clothes came off and Nori pressed eagerly against Bifur, enjoying the way the older Dwarf’s generous pelt of chest hair rubbed his nipples deliciously. Nori eagerly ground their hips together but almost as soon as he had started Bifur was pushing him away, making Nori whine in frustration.

Bifur pushed Nori onto his back, then grabbed both of the younger Dwarf’s hands and pushed them together onto his chest. **”Stay.”** When Nori nodded Bifur grinned...

And proceeded to tie Nori’s hands together with his own beard.

Nori had heard of beard bondage, of course. It wasn’t spoken of in polite company, but the company Nori kept wasn’t polite. He was shocked that Bifur knew of it, and apparently practiced it. Shocked, and extremely aroused.

 **”Good?”** When Nori nodded enthusiastically Bifur leaned over him and bit his shoulder, making Nori groan before he sat up, hauling Nori up with him. Bifur got Nori arranged on his knees before standing up and threading one hand in Nori’s hair while the other took hold of his own cock and angled it towards Nori’s mouth. **”Suck.”**

That really was not an order Nori needed to be given. Bifur pulled his head forward and Nori opened his mouth eagerly, groaning at the feel of his lips stretching around the older Dwarf’s thick shaft. Bifur began to thrust and Nori hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard, tongue dancing along the pulsing member. He kept his eyes locked with Bifur’s and Nori’s cock throbbed hard between his legs at the almost feral look of lust in the older Dwarf’s eyes.

 **”Good lad. Good little cock sucker.”** Bifur put both hands in Nori’s hair now and pulled the younger Dwarf’s head firmly into the dense curls of his groin, feeling Nori moan and swallow as he pushed himself down into Nori’s throat. He thrust several quick, hard jabs, enjoying the way Nori’s throat convulsed around him before pulling out entirely with a wet pop and a ragged moan from Nori.

“Please,” Nori begged, his voice hoarse, his hands twisting against his bonds. “Fuck me.”

Bifur’s only response was to flip Nori over and push him face first into the floor. A moment later a makeshift pillow made out of their discarded clothing was shoved under his head. “How considerate of you...ahh!” Nori arched his back and spread his legs wide as Bifur began to lick at his hole. 

Nori really wished he could get some kind of leverage, thrust back against the tongue that was now working its way into his arse, but he had no way to do it; the way his hands were bound he couldn’t even get up on his elbows. He could do nothing but squirm helplessly as the older Dwarf’s tongue lapped and probed, his arse cheeks being held wide apart by Bifur’s strong, rough hands. 

**”Taste so good.”** Bifur bit into a firm cheek, leaving a red mark and making Nori yelp. **“Going to take you hard. Make you scream. Make you come without touching your cock.”** At that Bifur pushed a thick finger inside of Nori and twisted it, finding that special spot inside of him and making the younger Dwarf yell in pleasure and nearly collapse.

“Fucking tease, stick your cock in me already! I ain’t a maid!” Nori yelped again when Bifur slapped his arse hard and pushed a second finger in. 

**”Like pain? Want it to hurt? Want to feel me for days?”** Bifur asked, slowly pumping the fingers in and out, twisting them, grazing over that special spot every so often.

“Yes! I want you to fuck me raw! I want you to shove that big cock up my arse and bang me ‘til I...” Nori’s words ended in an abrupt moan as Bifur’s fingers withdrew and were replaced with the wide, blunt head of a cock. “About fucking time,” he panted. Bifur delivered another hard smack to his arse before pushing slowly but steadily into him.

Nori hissed in his breath; yeah there wasn’t enough slick or preparation, but he liked it that way. The pain, the burn, the friction of the older Dwarf’s cock against his rim as it stretched to accommodate him, it was all glorious. Once again he wished he could thrust himself back, make Bifur take him faster, but he was completely at the mercy of the older Dwarf. 

Finally Bifur was completely inside of him and he drew back excruciatingly slow, letting Nori feel every inch of it drag against his insides and pulling out almost entirely, letting the head slip out past the ring of muscle before pushing back in. He did this several times, listening to Nori whine, listening to his hard breathing, watching the trembling of his muscles.

“Fucking hell, please!” Nori had meant to sound demanding but it came out breathless and needy and that seemed to be what Bifur was waiting for. The older Dwarf drew back one more time, then slammed forward hard enough to make Nori’s entire body move forward. Nori shouted and clawed at the makeshift pillow beneath him as Bifur began to pound him at a relentless pace, the room filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, Nori’s cries of pleasure, and Bifur’s harsh breathing and animalistic grunts.

 **”So good.”** Bifur gripped Nori’s hips tightly and angled them so each thrust now hit that bundle of nerves that made sparks go off behind Nori’s eyes. **”Do this again if we live.”**

“Every fucking _day_ if we live,” Nori agreed between pants, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Bifur grabbed Nori’s long hair, winding his fist in it and pulling his head back as far as Nori’s bound beard would allow. A few more hard thrusts against that special spot and Nori bit into the pile of clothes underneath him to muffle his screams as he came harder than he ever had before. Seconds later he heard the older Dwarf let out a deep groan and felt hot seed filling him.

Nori’s legs gave out on him and Bifur left his body abruptly as he fell onto his stomach; a moment later Nori was being turned over and his hands unbound. Struggling to catch his breath and feeling very sated and a bit sleepy, he looked up at Bifur, who was kneeling next to him. “You know, I’m a lot younger than you. You could at least have the decency to look winded.’

The older Dwarf laughed and hauled Nori into his lap, where he began to part the strands of Nori’s beard and braid them. Nori planned to wear the older Dwarf out one of these days...in every room of Erebor, if necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine what you could do with Bombur's beard...


End file.
